Western is Strange
by Kaarnage
Summary: AU Western. Chloé, une chasseuse de primes aux manières peu civilisées va devoir cohabiter avec Maxine, une petite-bourgeoise, dans la ville de Tranquility Lane. Chloé et Max se lanceront dans une aventure liée aux mystères qui entourent la ville tombée entre les mains des Prescott !


[Plusieurs explications son situé à la fin du premier chapitre.]

Entres les cris des loups et le vents soufflant se trouve une petite ville ferroviaire de mille cinq cent âmes au maximum. Comme toutes villes ferroviaires, elle comporte les plus grands classique un saloon où se rendent tout travailleurs de la mine après une dure journée de travail pour se détendre dans les bras d'une douce femme qui affaire son amour et sa compassion en échange de quelques dollars ou quelques centimes pour les plus vieilles. L'honnête travailleur n'est pas la seule clientèle il y a toujours les resquilleurs et hors-la-loi n'ayant en réalité commis comme seul larcin la bêtise d'avoir volé en se prenant pour de grands bandits tels Billy Le Kid. En face de ce saloon se trouve une petite banque ravitaillée tous les mois pour payer les mineurs et autres personnes au service de l'ordre public des États-Unis d'Amérique. En parlant des services de l'ordre public se trouve à l'ouest du saloon le shérif et son poste avec deux cellules accueillant tout ivrognes ayant trop bu un soir et faisant trop de bruit sur l'allée principale de la ville. Ne comptez pas sur le shérif pour autre chose que lire le journal attendant sa paye gracieuse à la fin du mois afin d'aller la dépenser en putains et eau de vie afin de fermer les yeux sur quelques méfaits qui ne seraient pas de son ressort. Le vendeur d'arme à côté de la banque réalise de beaux profits dans cette ville qui a forcément besoin d'arme, la moins chère est à deux dollars et 50 centimes, mais à part vous exploser dans les mains, vous n'arriverez à rien d'autre si ce n'est que d'atteindre à votre vie. Et au fin fond de l'allée principale se trouve le lieu le plus important après la mairie sur là quel, nous reviendrons plus tard. Il s'agit de la gare, imports, exports, arrivées, départs, un flux inaltérable de marchandises aussi bien humaines que de matérielles, les plus riches voient cet endroit comme un moyen de faire de l'argent et les plus pauvres comme un simple moyen de déplacement. Cette gare qui pourtant est le point fort de la ville ne contient qu'un quai en bois et une petite maison en bois avec un vieux guichetier que tout le monde appréci. Et en face de cette gare à l'extrême opposé se trouve la mairie un des seuls bâtiments sur deux étages en bois massif et résistant, le seul faisant réellement neuf dans toute cette ville qui s'est construite par les pionniers américains, ayant débuté, a la base, en tant que simple camp de voyageurs désireux d'aventures. Bien évidemment ce ne sont pas les seuls bâtiments de cette ville, on y trouve plusieurs ranchs aux alentours ainsi que quelques maisons de particulier ayant les privilèges de pouvoir en acheter une. Il y a aussi des drogueries vendant de la peau de bête jusqu'à la simple bouteille de whisky à vrai dire du moment que l'on pouvait vendre quelques choses, on le faisait et aux prix forts, c'était dans la culture du far west et s'en était devenu à la limite une devise. Oh, j'allais oublier le cimetière couronné de son église qui le surplombe en parlant d'église, nous sommes un dimanche et c'est en ce jour de saint où tout commence.

Un dimanche soir bien calme à Tranquility Lane aucun bruit pour une fois les ivrognes et les petits vauriens étaient rentrés chez eux ou finissaient de cuver dans un coin. Le seul bruit qui résonnait dans la ville était des pas lents d'une jument traversant la ville d'une marche sereine monté de son cavalier au long cache poussière et d'un stetson*. Quelque virevoltants passais autour de cette bête de somme comme si la ville était abandonnée depuis des lustres. Le cavalier et son pur-sang avançaient lentement vers le saloon ou une faible lumière se dégageait signifiant une certaine source vie dans ce village endormis sous les étoiles des grandes pleines de l'ouest. S'approchant un peu plus du saloon l'individu descendit de sa belle jument blanchâtre avant de l'atteler à une rambarde en bois ou se situais une source d'eau pour les fidèles étalons qui auraient besoin de faire une pause. Le cavalier descendit de son fidèle destrier, longeant le long du saloon jetant un léger coup d'œil par une des fenêtres afin de vérifier la présence de vie dans ce lieu de plaisance. Enfonçant la porte de sa jambe droite espérant que les regards se retourne vers lui il se rendit compte que la salle était vide de personne.

-Oh je vois on ne dit plus bonjour à Chloé ? Bande de batards.

La jeune femme ôta son Stetson lentement le déposant sur un portemanteau à son porté découvrant une chevelure bleu peu banal, ouvrant son grand cache poussière dévoilant un corset noir recouvrant une chemise rentré dans son pantalon en cuir s'abattant sur ses bottes. La jeune femme regardait atour d'elle avant d'apercevoir un ivgrone endormi sur une table bouteille à la main qu'elle vint lui arracher le bougre n'a même pas eu le temps de protester qu'elle lui asséna un violent coup derrière la tête le renvoyant de suite dans les bras de Morphée. Souriante à son coup, la jeune femme prit une gorgée de whisky se trouvant dans la bouteille qu'elle gardait à présent de la main gauche tendit que sa main droite était sur son revolver colt six coups à sa ceinture. Explorant le saloon vide la jeune femme fit glisser ses doigts le long du piano en passant à côté en faisant sortir quelques notes grotesques : la jeune femme n'était point pianiste et encore moins mélomane. 

Continuant d'arpenter ce saloon qu'elle finissait par bien connaître, elle se pencha sur le bar avant de voir un homme étalé derrière dormant sur une petite couche de paille ballotté dans un sac en toile de jute qu'on utilisait pour les pommes de terre. Le jeune femme eu un sourire narquois à la vue de l'homme d'une cinquantaine d'années se portant assez bien. L'homme vêtu d'un gilet de couleur rouge et d'une chemise blanche ne portait point de pantalon. La jeune femme finissant sa bouteille d'une gorgée vint passer derrière le bar en sautant par-dessus tel un félin d'une extrême agilité, elle vint doucement se placer devant l'homme sortant son ami de sa ceinture le pointant vers l'homme avant de poser son pied-droit sur ses parties génitales.

-Debout Bressal, ma bouteille est vide et j'ai soif.

L'homme se réveillant ouvrit les yeux sur un long canon ainsi qu'une femme qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien à son grand désarroi. Reculant d'un coup sec en arrière pendant que la femme rangeait son arme à sa ceinture repassant par-dessus le bar afin d'envoyer sa bouteille plus loin sans regarder ou elle atterrissait. Bressal se levait doucement passant ses doigts dans sa barbe proéminente jusqu'à se retrouver derrière son bar voyant la jeune femme assise l'attendant patiemment tout en jouant avec son couteau que Bressal ne pu s'empêcher de relever.

-Oh, c'est un nouveau couteau ? Dit l'homme à la bouche pâteuse et a la voix enrouée.

-Exactement et il ma déjà prouver son efficacité ce petit bâtard. Dit-elle en le fixant, le faisant tourné devant ses yeux comme si elle le découvrait pour la première fois.

Bressal tout en écoutant la jeune femme, il sortit un verre avant d'y faire couler le liquide qui avait finit par remplacer l'eau dans ces terres arides. La jeune femme planta d'un coup sec son couteau sur le comptoir usurée par les nombreuses bagarres ou par le nombre d'années durant lesquelles il a était en place. Attrapant son verre faisant un signe de remerciement de la tête au barman elle se retourna vers le saloon s'adossant au comptoir elle dit prenant une gorgée de son shot.

-Où est Maria ? Elle qui d'habitude travail si tard.

-Morte, un enculé aux fantasmes étranges l'a égorgée, on la retrouvée ce matin dans une des chambres et son client a disparus.

La jeune femme ne broncha pas, se contentant de soupirer, les disparitions et morts étaient choses communes dans ces terres que cela n'affectait plus personne à force. Les pervers et les malades mentaux sont fréquents dans l'ouest sauvage ainsi que les troupes de bandits, dangereuses à plusieurs niveaux. Finissant son verre lentement la jeune femme regardait par une des fenêtres qui donnait sur la gare avant de jeter un coup d'œil sur l'horloge affichant trois heures cinquante-quatre encore quelques minutes et une nouveau train ferait son entrée en ville. La jeune femme posa son verre baissant sa tête en arrière, soupirant, fermant les yeux, prenant un moment de repos.  
Bressal rangea son verre après l'avoir essuyé et fini par ranger la bouteille en dessous le bar avant de passer son torchon sur celui-ci. Il attrapa son pantalon et sa paire de bottes afin de se revêtir et de sortir de son comptoir, se dirigeant vers la sortie, juste avant de faire demi-tour pour attraper son Stetson derrière le bar pour ensuite le mettre sur son crâne recouvert de cheveux blanc tiré en arrière par une queue-de-cheval.

-Hé, tu vas ou enfoiré d'Irlandais ?

Le tenancier sortant du saloon se dirigeait vers la gare d'un pas pressé avant d'attendre patiemment sur le quai sortant un cigare de sa poche avant de l'amener à sa bouche pour l'allumer. Attendant patiemment le train, Chloé à l'intérieur se demandait ce qu'il faisait et surtout ce qu'il attendait. Elle se leva avant de sortir en attrapant son Stetson, s'adossant contre le mur du saloon a l'extérieur en attendant impatiemment de voir ce que ce vieux loup guettais au point de se lever à cette heure, lui qui avait le sommeil lourd. A vrai dire, elle l'avait réveillé, oui, mais si l'homme allait là-bas, il se serait levé de toute façon.

On entendit au loin à environ cinq cent mètres le sifflement du train rempli de marchandises, les trains de nuit était peu fréquenté par les gens ce que déduit Chloé était que Bressal attendait une importante marchandise de whisky sûrement ou d'autres choses vu son enthousiasme pour ce qui allait arriver d'ici peu. Chloé restait là à l'attendre, préférant avoir la surprise de ce pourquoi il patientait, plutôt que d'aller le voir directement. La jeune femme aimait les mystères et les surprises puis si c'était trop lourd elle n'auvait nullement envie de l'aider à porter. Le train arrivait en gare et finit par s'arrêter au moment où les portes s'ouvraient et que la jeune femme allait savoir ce que Bressal attendait mais quelque chose vint perturber la femme. Un cri venant de sa droite la fit détourner son regard du train avant de voir un homme se jeter sur une fille de joie couteau à la main. La prostituée en dessous de l'homme se retrouvait au sol avec l'homme qui tentait de la déshabiller tout en voulant enfoncé son couteau dans sa gorge que la femme retenait de ses bras frêles et pâles. Chloé se mit à courir vers la scène pour enfin arriver à hauteur de l'homme et lui assener un coup de pied dans les côtes pour l'envoyer contre un mur avant de sortir son revolver et le tenir en joue machinalement afin de l'immobiliser. La prostituée libérée prit quelques secondes avant de comprendre qu'on venait de la sauver et sortie une lame de son décolleté pour se fondre sur l'homme et lui planté dans la gorge de toutes ses forces. Chloé n'ayant pas eu le temps d'empêcher la jeune femme d'effectuer sa vengeance rangea son revolver avant d'attraper le bras de la fille de joie et de la tirer par celui-ci afin de la relever et d'entreprendre le chemin du saloon.

-Tu me dois une faveur maintenant que je t'ai sauvée.

-Ce porc en était pas à son premier essaie, tu me libères d'un fardeau.

-Tant mieux, mais sache que mon service n'est pas gratuit, monte dans une des chambres et attends moi, je serais rapide.

Entré dans le saloon Chloé lâcha le bras de la femme qui se dirigea vers l'escalier sur la gauche de l'entrée afin de monter dans la dernière des chambres libres comme lui avait ordonné sa sauveuse. Chloé s'arrêta nette quand elle vu que le saloon n'était pas vide, mais qu'au milieu se trouvaient Bressal et une jeune femme élancée vêtue d'un haut bleu clair descendant sur une large robe blanche cachant l'intégralité de ses jambes. C'était une fille de l'est*, elle le savais a son chapeau blanchâtre entouré d'un ruban beige ainsi qu'une simple fleur blanche sur le côté droit de celui-ci. Les deux personnes étaient en pleine conversation avant de se retourner vers Chloé qui fit une entrée plus que bruyante avec la prostituée qu'elle avait envoyée à l'étage un instant au par avant. La jeune femme qui parlait avec l'homme regarda Chloé de haut en bas intriguée par son accoutrement, mais plus intriguée par ses cheveux bleus qui dépassaient de son Stetson marron foncé.

-Tu me présente Bressal ?

-Non, je ne te présente pas, madame Caulfield n'est pas quelqu'un de ton rang, venez madame, je vais vous montrez votre chambre.

-Sa chambre ? N'oublie pas qu'elle est toujours à moi, je te l'ai achetée le mois dernier !

L'homme fit un arrêt net alors qu'il emmenait la jeune femme aux cheveux bruns en direction des escaliers lui tenant légèrement le bras, il la lâcha délicatement fermant les yeux exaspéré de ne pas avoir pensé à cela et fit un long soupir avant de se retourner vers Chloé s'apprêtant à lui répondre, mais la jeune femme à ses côtés passa devant lui mettant une main sur son torse pour l'empêcher de prendre la parole et la prise d'elle-même.

-Écoutez madame, j'ai fait un long voyage, je suis épuisée pourriez-vous, je vous pris partager votre chambre avec moi ? Ma présence sera minime.

Chloé se stoppa dans sa démarche passant ses mains dans son dos regardant la jeune femme devant elle avant qu'un sourire fin s'esquisse sur ses lèvres lentement tout en regardant la bourgeoise de haut en bas de manière hautaine et intimidante à la fois. Commençant à tourner autour de la jeune femme les deux mains sur sa ceinture tel un rapace qui tournerait autour d'une carcasse en plein désert. La jeune femme aux cheveux bleus réfléchissait hardement, que pouvait bien lui apporter cette jeune femme hormis des problèmes pour partager une chambre et surtout lui bouffer de son espace vital. Mais quelques choses vint à l'esprit de la femme voyant les jolis accoutrements de la brune qui ne bougeait pas, paralysée par le regard de Chloé qui lui tournait autour l'analysant de haut en bas. La bleue prit la parole.

-Très bien, mais à une condition alors ! Tu me devras huit dollars par mois pour l'hébergement ! Tu auras le lit le plus petit aussi à moins que tu ne veuille dormir avec moi ?

Chloé s'arrêta finalement devant elle, la regardant dans les yeux suite à sa phrase rendant Maxine rouge de gêne baissant légèrement la tête intimidée par la chasseuse de primes qui venait de lui faire des allusions sexuelles, mais surtout, homosexuelles. La brune qui tenait son sac de ses deux mains jointes au bas de son ventre la tête baissée, réfléchissais mûrement à la proposition de la jeune femme. Bressal, quant à lui, ne disait rien et ne préferais pas après l'immense bêtise qu'il venait de commettre. Maxine releva doucement la tête vers Chloé qui était devant elle les bras croisés la reluquant de manière perverse ce qui donna une couleur rouge vive aux joues de Maxine qui prit son courage à deux mains pour bégayer un semblant de phrase.

-J'a.. j'accepte vol..ontier, De toute façon, je n'ai point le choix.

Sa phrase prononcée à voix basse donna un avantage considérable à la chasseuse de primes qui voyait que la jeune femme était complètement intimidée et n'avait aucune envie de se dresser contre elle. Se rapprochant dangereusement, cassant la distance entre elles, elle vint pénétrer dans la zone de confort de Maxine ayant son visage en face du sien, la chasseuse de primes étant obligée de s'abaisser légèrement de par sa taille et le fait que la brune baissait la tête, elle la regarda dans les yeux avec ce même sourire laissant apparaitre ses dents entre ses fines lèvres avant de dire, amusée par Maxine gênée de leur rapprochement si brusque.

-Exactement, tu n'as pas le choix la bourgeoise, c'est ma chambre, mes règles, mais je suis tout de même gentille, je vais aller retirer la putain que je comptais faire jouir toute la nuit de notre chambre, je te préviendrais quand la place sera libre pour ton petit cul de bourgeoise.

Chloé sourit, mais ne comptait pas partir comme ça si rapidement voulant lui montrer qu'elle avait total emprise sur elle Chloé mit un coup de langue sur le nez de la brune avant de disparaitre derrière elle montant l'escalier afin de rejoindre les chambres laissant Maxine et Bressal seuls.

Maxine se raidit quand elle sentit la langue humide Chloé sur son nez et ne dit rien devenant juste rouge, son corps se paralysant d'avantage, une fois son bourreau hors champs elle se retourna vers Bressal qui en croisant son regard détourna le sien en passant une main dans sa nuque nerveusement. Maxine passa sa manche sur son nez afin d'enlever le peu de salive qu'il y avait dessus avant de prendre la parole d'un air sévère.

-Écoutez moi bien Bressal mon père ne vous a pas payez pour que je me retrouve dans une chambre avec une chasseuse de primes perverse et par dessus tout homosexuelle. Mais je vais être conciliante avec vous, je ne lui dirais rien, car j'ai une certaine empathie pour vous à vrai dire et ne voyez pas cela comme une faiblesse. Elle me propose deux dollars de moins que vous, donc, n'attendez pas à recevoir votre loyer tant que je n'aurais pas ma propre chambre, mes repas me coûteront moins cher quand j'en commanderais un. En échange, je dirais à mon père qu'ici tout se passe pour le mieux et que mes études de photographie avancent à grand pas et que je passe de très bons moments et que vous êtes un hôte de qualité et que vous m'aidez grandement. Car si je lui raconte ce qui vint de se passer et que je n'ai point une chambre personnelle, je pense que vous pourrez dire adieu à votre paye et surtout à votre saloon vu les termes des contrats que nous avons signés quelques mois à l'avance. Vous êtes d'accord avec moi n'est-ce pas Bressal ?

-Oui très bien madame, je vous remercie de votre empathie.

-Très bien maintenant vous pouvez partir, je vais découvrir ma chambre moi-même au revoir Bressal.

-Bonne nuit madame.

Bressal avait bien compris qu'il fallait vite partir et laisser la jeune femme seul ou les répercussions sur son établissement et lui-même seraient bien trop importantes pour un simple aubergiste comme lui, surtout comparé à l'influence du père de la jeune femme avec qui il avait convenu de prendre en charge sa fille le temps de ses études de photographie à Tranquillity Lane. Maxine se retrouvant donc seule dans le saloon, enfin seule était un bien grand mot, il y avait toujours l'ivrogne dans le coin que Chloé avait assommé tout à l'heure qui commençait à se réveiller et la jeune femme n'ayant nullement l'envie de faire sa rencontre prit sa valise et son sac avant de monter l'escalier pour rejoindre les chambres. En haut de l'escalier se trouvait un long couloir assez exigu ou se trouvait plusieurs portes avec des numéros représentant les chambres. Maxine savait que sa chambre était au fond et avançait à travers le couloir priant ne pas se retrouver nez à nez avec une personne sortant de sa chambre. Plus elle avançait dans le couloir plus elle entendait un bruit sourd avant d'arriver au fond où une chambre à la porte entre ouverte et éclairer d'ou venait les bruits, elle ouvrit légèrement un peu plus la porte avant d'avoir une vision détaillée de la scène d'où venaient les bruits. Son bourreau qui l'avait torturé mentalement tout à l'heure était assise sur le bord du lit, la tête penchée en arrière les yeux fermés poussant des cries qui semblaient à des gémissements de plaisir. La brune crédule ouvrit la porte un peu plus afin d'en voir plus à la fois curieuse et naïve, elle n'avait pas compris ce qui se passait. C'est quand elle remarqua que Chloé n'avait pas de pantalon et qu'une femme avait sa tête entre les cuisses de celle-ci qu'elle fit un bond en arrière faisant tomber ses bagages attirant le regard de Chloé qui n'avait pas aperçu Maxine, trop occupée à prendre du bon temps.

Chloé remarqua donc la jeune femme et sourit avant de pousser la prostituée d'entre ses cuisses et se releva remontant son pantalon de cuir avant de prendre d'une main les affaires de la fille de joie qui ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle s'arrêtais ainsi, mais surtout pourquoi elle lui prenait le bras.

-Excuse-moi belle putain, mais une femme de goût est en notre présence et tu vas devoir partir. Dit-elle tout en expulsant la prostituée et ses affaires en dehors de la chambre.

-Ta dette est payée ma belle, allait barre-toi. Rajouta-t-elle tout en lui assenant une fessée pendant qu'elle partait injuriant la chasseuse de primes en ramassant ses affaires.

Maxine n'osa pas bouger pendant toute la scène se contentant de regarder la jeune femme se faire expulser, mais détourna le regard quand elle remarqua sa nudité. Depuis elle n'avait pas regarder ailleurs que sur la gauche regarde le plafond, se disant que la poutre était bien plus intéressante que ce qui se déroulait devant elle. À un tel point qu'elle resta comme ça un bon moment même une fois que tout ça était fini, elle se fit sortir de ses pensées quand Chloé qui la regardait depuis déjà une minute vint lui pousser du bout des doigts l'épaule droite l'obligeant à la regarder. Leurs regard l'un dans l'autre Maxine ne put s'empêcher de rougir de gêne toujours aussi intimidé par la femme qui n'avait aucune manière avec elle depuis leur rencontre. Chloé ouvra donc la porte en grand rentrant dans la chambre en ayant pris les affaires de la brune qui la laissa faire, elle les déposa sur son lit et voyant qu'elle ne bougeait toujours pas vint la tirer par le bras en soupirant exaspéré par tant de timidité. Maxine se laissa faire trop impressionner par la femme, toujours le visage baissé, elle finit par le relever lentement avant d'oser regarder la femme ses rougeurs disparaissant légèrement. Finissant par la regarder dans ses yeux et dans un élan de courage, elle osa enfin dire d'une voix plus ou moins convaincante.

-Je vous demanderais madame de bien vouloir enlever vos armes en ma présence et de les déposer dans l'armoire là-bas.

-Pas de problème ma biche, tout ce que tu veux pour tes beaux yeux.

Maxine rougit de plus belle avant de regarder la jeune femme se rapprocher de la commode. Chloé se retourna donc d'un coup, regardant la bourgeoise qui vérifiait qu'elle enlevait ses armes. Alors Chloé retira ses deux revolvers de sa ceinture les déposant dans le tiroir du haut qui était vide. La brune pensait alors que cela était fini, mais fut vite surprise lorsqu'elle vit la bleue sortir un autre calibre plus petit de son décolleté, un autre de sa botte, une lame de son chapeau, deux autres revolvers de son manteau et un revolver au canon d'au moins quinze centimètres de son pantalon. Chloé qui finit par déposer toutes ses armes se rapprocha de nouveau de Maxine avant de se stopper et marcher en arrière sortant une dynamite de son autre bottes tout en regardant la jeune femme d'un air gêné et amuser à la fois.

-On est jamais trop prudents plus on a d'atouts dans notre botte moins l'ennemie en as.

-Sûrement. Dit Maxine désespérée.

-Bref quoi qu'il en soit il se fait tard et je suis crevée donc veuillez bien m'excuser lady, mais je rejoins mon lit.

Chloé sourit et pour achever le coup final à la jeune femme ôta son chapeau et son grand cache poussière lui tombant jusqu'au tibia les envoyant sur un porte manteau non loin de là. Tout en regardant Maxine, elle enleva sa ceinture, ses bottes et son pantalon sous les yeux de la bourge qui resta de marbre face à sa quasi-nudité. Finissant par enlever le haut se retrouvant en sous-vêtement blanc large, elle retira son haut laissant sa poitrine nue aux yeux de Maxine qui se retourna d'un coup. Chloé rigola à sa réaction si soudaine et mit ses affaires sur une simple chaise non loin de son lit avant de s'approcher de la lanterne qui éclairait la chambre la prenant pour la mettre sur sa table de nuit. S'allongeant dans son lit ayant la vision de Maxine de dos, elle éteint la lumière d'un souffle léger.

-Bonne nuit petite-bourgeoise. Dit-elle d'une voix douce et sensuelle.

_

Alors ceci est un tout premier essaie ! Je compte sur vous pour un maximum d'avis qu'ils soit positif ou négatif et surtout, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

Fille de l'est : fille de l'Est américain qui était plus "civilisé" que celle de l'ouest sauvage, ce n'est pas les filles de l'est d'Europe hein ?

Stetson : chapeau habituel que l'on voit dans tous les fils de cowboy.

Et je remercie Punkish-Raccoon qui m'as grandement aider pour démarrer cette fiction !  
_


End file.
